


Five Times Rick Was Loyal To The Law & One Time He Wasn't (AKA: Rick's True Love, The Law)

by Thementalistlover2013



Series: My Gift To Humanity (Or Rickyl/Richonne/Mickyl Fics) [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Laws, Pet Names, Rick is a Tease, daryl thinks he's cute, he follows rules, or in this case not, rick is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rick may actually have Georgia's laws etched into his skeleton and everyone (mostly Daryl & Carl) likes to tease him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Rick Was Loyal To The Law & One Time He Wasn't (AKA: Rick's True Love, The Law)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I feel like Rick is very by the book and even in the middle of the end of the world he would make sure to maintain his upstanding citizenship. Of course, Carl and Daryl and the rest of civilization think this is bullshit. This story is basically six tidbit stories about Rick and his true love, the law. It's only minor/implied Rickyl, so sorry, there's no smut. This is my 13th story and I'm really proud. Thanks for reading.

~*~

"Buckle up."

The order came from his mouth before he had the chance to stop it. Rick paused as he clicked his seatbelt in place, looking over the rest of the car with a somewhat embarrassed expression. He pursed his lips, practically frozen in place with three pairs of eyes on him.

Daryl scoffed from the passenger side, rearranging his bow on his lap and settling into the seat. From the back Maggie simply nodded, fastening her seat belt and urging Glenn to do the same with a pointed look and a nudge to his side.

Rick flushed, pulling at his own seat belt.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Shouldn't be enforcin' la-"

"Hey," Daryl reached for his arm, shaking unruly locks. "'S fine. Them laws are practically etched into ya bones anyway."

Rick nodded once, jaw clenched as he took a breath. He started the car, ignoring the minute click of Daryl's seat belt as he pulled out of the prison compound.

#

"Dad? Why're you using your blinkers?" Carl asked, cocking a pointed brow and grinning, amusement written plain across his face. Rick's left hand slowly pulled away, and he looked at it as if it'd betrayed him in some fashion. Never less, his voice was strong and reassuring as he spoke, even if he wouldn't meet Carl's eyes as the boy sat right next to him.

"Always practice safe driving son."

Carl nodded, not quite bought as he complied, " _Sure_ dad."

"Jus'." Rick rubbed at his mouth, looking torn. He checked his mirrors, sending a guilty look towards Carl. "Buckle up."

#

"Wait!" Rick ran towards Daryl, who was perched on his bike, getting ready to depart, slit eyes squinting against the sun.

"'Sup Rick?" Daryl looked bewildered as the cop pulled out a helmet from behind his back.

"Here." Rick handed it over, breathing hard but looking pleased as he looked it over. The black head gear was shiny, leather trails forming a web across the top. Daryl cocked a brow, frown heavy.

"What's this?"

Rick handed it to him, smiling wide as Daryl's hands ran over the fabric, and then the hard protective cap underneath. The hunter's lip quirked. "I ain't ever worn a helmet in my forty six years, Grimes."

"Then you've been breakin' Georgia's helmet law for a while then." Rick laughed, frowning as Daryl stared at the thing. Rick looked him over, insecurity nipping at his thoughts. "Ya sayin' your an old dog?"

Daryl's reply was immediate.

"Nah. Ain't ever gonna stop learning new tricks. Ain't _that_ old." Daryl slapped it on his head, fastening the straps underneath his chin and grinning mischievously. "Better, officer?"

"Impeccably impenetrable."

#

"Hey Carl? Make sure you're back in by curfew."

"Dad," Carl rolled his eyes, "there _isn't_ even curfew-"

"I don't care if I'm the only cop left to enforce it," Rick heaved in a breath, lifting a few boxes of supplies onto a shelf. "you and your friends will be inside when I say so."

Carl crossed his arms, looking exasperated as he nodded flippantly, "Yes sir."

Rick stood in the quiet as his son left his side once more, shaking his head; he couldn't be the _only_ cop, right?

Oh how he prayed.

#

"This is most definitely illegal," Rick murmured, looking down at all the young faces staring up at him and using his most menacing cop voice. "and whoever decided to spray paint the shower room, will _most definitely_ be caught. If anyone would like to confes-"

A boy, around ten years old, shot straight up, latching himself onto Rick's cowboy boots.

"Oh gosh Mr. Grimes, _Ireallydidn'twanttobutIwasdaredandJamie-_ "

"Calm down son," Rick patted his head, the orphan looking up at him. The cop managed to squat down, the boy staring at him with teary eyes. Rick grabbed his hands, looking at his dirty fingernails, littered with tiny red pieces of paint; the cop had known all along who had done it, but he'd wanted the kid to fess up himself. "Now, I don't need to know why you did it, just that it won't happen again. Alright?"

"Sir yes sir!" The boy exclaimed, sitting up with the best posture he could muster. Rick smiled, gesturing towards the newly painted walls.

"But," As soon as Rick started, the boy's face dropped. "this means that you'll be cleaning it up. Okay?"

"Of course. 'S what I deserve."

Rick stood, ruffling the boy's head and smiling softly; he was molding lawful and respectable citizens, and no amount of teasing would stop him from making the prison more civilized.

Not even Daryl, who was stifling giggles from behind the threshold to the shower room.

#

"Rick, man." Glenn stated slowly, looking happy and peaceful as he handed the doobie around. Michonne puffed once, and then twice, passing it to Daryl, who had a smirk on his face. "This is some great stuff, I mean, _wow_."

"Don't worry 'bout me Glenn. I ain't ever smoked anything, and I'm not about to start now."

"Buzzkill." Michonne coughed out, grinning wide. Rick simply sat on the ground, not within the circle of the others, but close enough to monitor them; he looked incredibly torn.

"Puff puff pass, sweetie pie." Daryl grunted, gesturing towards him. Rick simply grabbed the blunt and gave it back to a very flimsy looking Glenn.

"Where'd you even find this?" Rick asked in amusement, sniffing his fingers experimentally; they smelt like those drug busts both he and Shane had made a few years back when the trafficking of weed was a concern.

Of course, the bigger, more addictive drugs started emerging, and marijuana was practically considered harmless comparatively.

Rick sniffed his hands again.

"We went out looking for supplies and found this in a medicine cabinet." Glenn stated, grinning goofily as he inhaled.

"At least you didn't grow it." Rick mentioned, shaking his head wryly. Daryl snorted.

"Loosen up, Rick." The hunter muttered, smiling softly. Michonne handed the blunt over to Daryl, who passed it right to the man in question. "Try it, just once."

"No way-"

"Com'on, 'S the end of the world and you won't even-"

Glenn laughed, pointing at Rick accusingly, "Chicken balls!"

Rick rolled his eyes, snatching the blunt away from Daryl's calloused hands and placing it in between his lips. He inhaled once, smoke crawling down his throat, his lungs shriveling up and rejecting the harshness as he hacked it right back out.

"'S alright," Daryl patted Rick's back, rubbing soothing circles on the man's plaid shirt. "com'on sunshine, breathe."

Rick heaved in a breath, shaking his head and handing the doobie back over to Glenn.

"Don't ever think I'm a buzzki-"

Rick was interrupted by another coughing fit, Daryl laughing, tears pooling at his eyes.

"What were you saying sweetheart?"

"I'm not a buzzkill-"

Glenn threw the blunt down, Rick frowning heavily, swallowing down another cough.

"Pick that up, 'S a fire hazard."

"Yep," Daryl slapped Rick's shoulder, smirking, "you're definitely a badass, sunshine."

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you review/comment, kudo, and subscribe! Thanks a lot. xoxo


End file.
